Charlotte Lieben Frau
Charlotte Lieben Frau (シャルロット・リーベン・フラウ Shārurotto Rīben Furau) is one of the youngest females to be contracted to a Diva and also the former princess of the Dukedom of Seinmundo. Appearance Charlotte is a petite little girl in her teens who has light blonde hair as well as dark green eyes. She usually wears the academy's uniform, but sometimes changes to casual clothing consisting of a white dress and dark boots. Personality Charlotte is a girl who is always seen happy, with that kind of cheerful attitude she had became a really popular person in the class. Charlotte is also a very big otaku and imagines herself as a "Princess" and Kazuki as a "King." She always ends her sentences with -desu since she thinks it is cute. Charlotte sometimes inserts german words in her sentences. History Charlotte hails from Germany and has come to National Knight Academy as a transfer student. She comes from the Dukedom of Seinmundo so in other words she is a princess. Charlotte escaped from the Dukedom of Seinmundo in Europe using a private jet, in other words she is a refugee. She doesn't have the right of succession but she is equivalent with the daughter of the ruling duke of Seinmundo. When Charlotte was young she suffered from an illness since birth. When she entered fourteen years old she was at the verge of death, at that time Prophet (Prometheus) appeared in her heart. He possessed her partially then he overwrote the parts of her body that were sick and saved her. Currently Charlotte is in the state of being half human, half god. Plot 'Volume 2' Charlotte is first introduced to her classmates by Liz Liza Westwood, some time later she joins the party of Kazuki, Miō and Koyuki. Powers and Abilities Abilities and Skills Prometheus 10 inherent powers: All of Prometheus powers are technology based weapons. Prometheus can bestow Charlotte the ability to use anything created by humanity masterfully including computers, airplanes, and anything else electronic. Level 1: Mitrailleuse: Creates a gatling gun that rapidly fires bullets. It can be sustained as long as it has ammo. Level 2: Seusenhofer: It covers the users' upper body in jet black metal armor that can defend against physical attacks. Level 3: Collider Field: Creates a metal gauntlet on the users' hand that can discharge an electromagnetic field to cause electrical burns and paralysis. The gauntlet can be sustained as long as it has energy.. Level 4: Blitzkrieg: It creates an electric lance that is approximately 3m long, it can also transform into a naginata. Level 5: Deep Striker: Creates a jetpack on the back of the user that can reach very high speeds. It excels at linear acceleration. It also has a visor with an enemy detection unit that displays magic power. Level 6: Custom Liberion: Angular shaped armor with flexible thrusters that are attached to the user's four limbs. Compared to Deep Striker, Custom Liberion excels at three dimensional maneuverability. The user can freely accelerate, break and change directions. Also, the armor has gatling guns installed in the arms and blades that are attached to the legs. Level 7: ? Level 8: Gustav Dora: Summons a gigantic gun battery (cannon) that protrudes out from the user's chest, with the length of few dozen meters and the thickness diameter close to one meter, and a propulsion system on their back to withstand the recoil of the fired projectiles. It can shoot highly explosive projectiles that are almost the same size as a human and weigh a few tons. It can be fired multiple times and can be sustained as long as it has ammo. Level 9: ? Level 10: Olympia Forger: It creates a weapon that is comprised of one soul. Because of that it lays perfectly in the hands and can display enormous amounts of power. Trivia * Charlotte is an otaku. * She is the former princess of the Dukedom of Seinmundo. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Summoners